Hidden Love
by xRizzlesLovex
Summary: I'm not that good at summaries but ... Jane can't understand why she is so fascinated by Maura until she has a sex dream. Will it make her understand? Rated M. Femslash. Enjoy.
1. Murder in the Morning

**Rizzoli & Isles - Okay so due to my love for this show and the two women I've decided to write a fanfic for it, now people who read my stories will know that this will be rated M and it will be femslash, so if you don't like it...don't read it ;) All spelling mistakes are mine and I do not own these character. I hope you like it! and please review as it will reassure me that I'm hopefully doing a good job.**

**Hidden Love**

**Chapter 1 - Murder in the Morning**

"Urgh, I hate mornings!" Jane grunted as she sat down in the office welcomed by her partner Frost and Korsak.

"And what better way than too start the morning off with a murder" Korsak chimed which earned a laugh from Frost seeing the dissapointment in Jane's eyes.

"Don't these criminals ever have a day off!" Jane cried out which taking a gulp of coffee.

It wasn't that Jane Rizzoli hated working in homicide in fact she loved it, it was her dream career and she had built herself up to get this far but one day she wished to herself she could get a day off from these bad asses and beside being targeted by a serial killer who was still alive in prison didn't exactly give her a warm feeling. Although Jane tried to act her tough self all of the time, this particular moment threw her, it didn't help the fact that the scars on her hands were constant reminders of how she nearly died.

"Let's go then" Jane called out to Frost.

Arriving at the murder scene it was a young woman's body found down a alley way, Rizzoli and Frost walked over to the scene and of course Doctor Maura Isles would be there already, Maura was Jane's best friend, they had been working together for several years and there was just something about Maura that Jane loved, maybe the fact that she always said anything which come off the top or her head, no matter how bad it was and the fact that she knew everything and anything. Whichever one she always managed to make Jane smile and her company made Jane feel at ease, safe to say.

"Oh hey Jane" Maura chirped,

"Urghh easy Maura" Jane held her head,

"Suffering from a headache Jane? did you know that the pain does not come from the brain but from activated nerves surround the skull, blood vessels and head-muscles, it's normally due from stress..-"

"Thank you Doctor Spock" Jane sighed but smiled at a confused Maura.

"Anyway what can you tell us about the murder?" Jane questioned the Doctor,

"Not much as yet, I'll need to take the body to the lab to do some tests"

Jane loved this about Maura, never would she make a speculation about a murder scene and Jane loved winding Maura up about it.

"Yeah but Maura, to me that looks like a stab wound to the chest and blood" Jane nudged Frost on the arm and smiled at him.

"Jane! you know I can't speculate anything right now until the body goes to the lab"

Rizzoli and Frost laughed before Doctor Isles looked at them and scowled,

"You know how I hate it when you wind me up Jane!" Maura expressed.

Jane put her hand on Maura's back,

"Hey I'm only kidding around with you"

Maura looked at Jane sternly,

"Yeah maybe next I won't be as nice to you"

"You got told Rizzoli" Frost said which earned a look from Jane.

Back at the lab Maura was busy checking the body as to what exactly happened, checking out the stomach content. Jane walked in and grimaced at the sight of what Maura was holding in her hand.

"Nice Maura, nice" Jane claimed,

"This Jane is the stomach content and as you can see here, her last meal was a hamburger and fries"

Jane peered over to look and then looked away,

"That to me Maura looks like a pile of mush"

Maura chuckled at Jane, and this was the thing Maura loved about Jane, the way she had no scientific knowledge the words she would come out with and the way she acted, a tough character but deep down Maura knew there was more to Jane Rizzoli and being her best friend for all these years, Maura knew quite a lot about Jane. They had been significent chemistry between the two women ever since they met.

"A single stab wound to the chest..." Just as Maura was about to continue Jane jumped in,

"This would of had to of been one hell of a stab wound"

Maura nodded,

"Miss interupptey" Maura stared at Jane and Jane just laughed at her,

"Ooo, I'm sorry, anyway fancy a beer at my place tonight?" Jane asked,

"Yeah or course but beer?" Maura screwed up her face and Jane walked off laughing.

Jane was busy looking through the paperwork to the case, with the examination of the body and evidence which was found at the scene they had managed to arrest a suspect who Frost and Jane interragated and to their delight confessed into killing the young woman.

"Ah that's one less criminal locked away" Korsak sighed,

Jane took a long yawn and ended it with a stretch,

"You said it boss" Rizzoli answered and Frost nodded.

"You coming for a drink Rizzoli?" Frost asked,

"Not tonight guys, home for me and Maura's coming over for a drink"

Jane picked up her things and left to go and meet Maura before heading home.

"There's something going on with those two" Frost looked at Korsak,

"What...you mean Jane and Maura, Ha you call yourself a detective, there just best friends maybe in your dreams, you want more" Korsak chuckled,

Frost shrugged his shoulders.

"You have to try one for me" Jane pouted her lips at Maura, they had arrived to Jane's apartment and settled down. Jane brought two beers over one for herself and the other for Maura who had never tried a beer before.

"But it looks so yucky" Maura screwed up her face,

"Yucky?" Jane quizzed,

"Well that's the most unscientific word I've heard you say" Jane added.

"Okay then, here goes" Maura took a sip of the beer and swallowed it slowly and Jane looked at her ready for a response. Maura's face stayed the same,

"Hmm, quite pleasent"

"Pleasent?" Jane repeated with a chuckle at the end.

They both carried on drinking their beer's contently before Jane looked at the time,

"Man! it's late, I really should be in bed" With no response Jane nudged Maura who stirred then sat up,

"Hm, what did you say?"

"Well it looks like you won't be driving home, you can have the bed and I'll sleep on the couch Maura" Jane said,

"We may as well both go sleep in the bed, it's not like I'm going to bite you Jane"

With that response Jane laughed and stood up, grabbing Maura with her and they walked towards the bedroom. Maura hadn't bought any pyjamas with her, of course not knowing that she was going to stop so Jane picked out some sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt. Maura had always seen Jane wearing clothes like this when she was off work and had never seen the reason to wear them, well Maura was a fashionable woman, she didn't even own a pair of sweatpants. Being a forensic pathologist the clothes she wore wouldn't make you believe that was her career, nethertheless she was tired and couldn't be bother saying any witty remarks to Jane and took the clothes and got changed. Maura got changed with her back to Jane and Jane couldn't stop looking at Maura, she knew it was wrong but something about Maura fascinated her it always had and seeing her body was...wow. Jane snapped herself out of it and turned her head so it would seem like she wasn't looking at Maura. Maura turned around with a smile and found Jane looking the other way, she got into the bed and patted the side next to her and Jane turned around and settled into the bed next to Maura.

Both women lay looking up at the ceiling,

"You know Jane, I'm only going to admit this because your my best friend but these sweatpants and t-shirt are incredibly comfortable"

Jane flashed a smile,

"See I told you so"

Maura also smiled and with that being said both women drifted off into a deep sleep.

Maura was in Jane's kitchen she was the first to wake up and was making herself a cup of coffee, she had made jane one also and wandered into the bedroom to lay it down on the tableside, Maura turned to leave but stopped when she heard noises coming from Jane, moans to be specific and it occured to Maura that Jane Rizzoli was having a sex dream. Maura let out a small laugh and decided to wake Jane up. Jane stirred and grumbled.

"Jane I've made you a cup of coffee"

Jane opened her eyes to see Maura standing in front of her, she smiled and murmered a thank you.

When Jane finally came back to the real world she got up and picked up her coffee, before stepping out of her bedroom she stopped in her tracks and remembered the dream she had had.

_"That was one good sex dream, but who was it with?" _Jane thought to herself, no matter how much she tried to think of who it was she just couldn't. She walked out of the bedroom to find Maura sat on the couch grinning at her. Jane looked at her worringly,

"Is there something wrong?" Jane asked,

"No, of course not I'm just smiling" Maura answered,

"Yeah freakishly" Jane laughed,

There was a pause and then Maura blurted out,

"Did you know we all have sex dreams due to deep urges in our sub-concious minds, it's a way of satisfying our needs."

Jane gasped,

"Maura!" Jane felt her face flush up.

Maura chuckled,

"I can't help that I walked in to give you a coffee and well let's just say, you were in the peak of the dream and besides I have something on you now, so no teasing me anymore"

Jane looked shocked she never thought of Maura in this way but thinking about it it was fun and Maura was right she did have something on Jane now.

"I'll give you this one then Maura, I swear I won't tease you again"

Maura lay against the couch satisfied and took a sip of coffee followed by Jane,

"So, who was it anyway?"

"Who was what?" Jane asked,

"Who was in your dream?" Maura questioned, which caused Jane yet again to redden,

"I don't know Maura"

"Hmm, Okay..."

Maura let it go for now, she definitely was going to get whoever that person was in Jane's dream out of her.

Maura went for a shower leaving Jane thinking about her dream even more, who the person was and it suddenly come to her from no where,

_"The person in my dream was Maura!" _

Jane couldn't believe that she would forget that it was Maura, of course she has feelings for her she thought maybe it was her subconcious side telling her that she couldn't act on these feelings because for one Maura was straight. All Jane could think about was Maura, she didn't even hear that the shower had turned off and that Maura was now looking at her.

"In a deep thought Jane?" Maura questioned,

Jane shook herself out of it and blushed a little bit at being that dazed,

"Sorry"

Maura smiled,

_"Ahh that smile!" _Jane thought to herself.

"It's okay, I just said do you want to do something today since were both not in today?"

"I'd love to Maur" Jane finished with a smile.

They both decided on going for a walk by the park and having a small picnic, Jane was eating her sandwich whilst Maura was just observing the scenery around her,

"So back to that dream, figure out who it is yet?" Maura asked,

all Jane could do was blush intensley, of course she knew who it was, the woman sat directly next to her!

Maura's eyes lit,

"You do know! spill Jane"

Jane just remained silent and Maura frowned,

"Okay then your choice"

Jane looked at Maura sad face she had no idea what she was about to say, it just blurted out,

"It was you Maura, you were the one in my dream"

Everything just seemed to go silent immediatly between the two women and Jane looked so shocked with herself for revealing the information about her dream, she had always found women attractive and when Maura came on the scene, they was an instant spark which ran through Jane, she was and is the most stunning woman Jane has ever seen and only now Jane was being truely honest with herself. Maura turned her head and looked at Jane who's hands were shaking by now, Maura took hold of Jane's hands and urged Jane to repeat what she had just said. Jane looked confused at the requirement but since she had just admitted it she said it a second time.

"Maura you were the one in my dream, I guess I've only just let my feelings for you actually sink in, I didn't want any of my feelings to come out and for you to guess I mean your straight and besides why would someone as smart and beautiful as you want to be with someone like me?" Jane was about to ramble even more when Maura leaned in for nothing more than a kiss. Jane had never expected a response like this, her head started spinning as she deepend the kiss, she didn't have time to think about her actions instead her body just took over. They both released the kiss and heavy breathing was emitted from both women.

Jane's eyes were closed and she slowly opened them and looked Maura in the eyes,

"What just happened?" Jane asked slowly

Maura bit her lip teasingly and smiled at Jane.

**So here's the first chapter let me know what you guys think, many more chapters to come... :)**


	2. Was That a Kiss?

**Thank you so much for reviewing and for the followers, I do promise to update more often than what I have been doing on previous stories :) **

**Enjoy Chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2 - Was That A Kiss?**

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that Jane" Maura warmly smiled at Jane's confused face,

"I don't understand Maur"? Jane questioned.

Maura took a deep breath,

"Jane, I've had feelings for you since well when we first met, there was an instant liking and I've enjoyed every moment I've spent with you, you make me feel safe and happy. I've never acted on my feelings because I didn't want to jepordise our friend relationship I didn't think you were the slightest bit interested in me, how could I have known? you haven't shown any feelings at all."

Jane mentally kicked herself inside for not showing any feelings but how was she too know that Maura felt the same!

Jane looked up at Maura with sympathy in her eyes,

"I'm so sorry Maura if I'd have known, I don't know how you can say that you didn't think I was the slightest bit interestd in you, you Maura Isles are the most amazing and most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on, you are fascinating and every moment I spend with you, I wish could last a life time"

Maura 's eyes sparkled as she looked at Jane, she pulled Jane in for another deep kiss, again Jane started to spiral out of control, she let out a small moan which was happily accepted by Maura and minute by minute both women were becoming more aroused.

"W we need to stop" Jane breathed out and Maura nodded.

Maura straightened herself out and she couldn't help the massive grin on her face,

"Jane this can last a life time, if you will have me"

"What do you mean Maura, you want to be with me? because I sure as hell want to be with you!"

"That's exactly what I mean Jane, you and I, it's what I've wanted for what seems too long"

"I can't believe this is happening" Jane whispered just loud enough for Maura to make out,

"Me either Jane...me either"

Jane stood up and took hold of Maura's hand,

"Would you like to come back to my place?" Jane asked politely,

"I'd love too Jane" Maura replied.

On the way back to Jane's both women were in deep thoughts of their owns,

_"Oh my god, I can't believe she actually has feelings for me and she's said it out loud, this is my dream come true, I'm never letting go of her now I've got her, Jane Rizzoli. I Love You"_

_"Jesus christ, I have no idea what happened back there but it's amazing! Maura...the Maura Isles has feelings for me and now were dating!? how did this happen, I can't believe it I am going out with the most beautiful woman on this planet! I Love You Maura Isles" _

Pulling up outside Jane's, both women looked at eachother and shared a smile, they got into Jane's apartment and sat down, they both sat in silence until Jane broke it,

"Maura, I still can't believe this is happening! It's amazing, I feel like I'm dreaming"

Maura laughed softly,

"Jane your not dreaming but I do feel the same it is amazing and plus now were together I get to do this"

Maura captured Jane's lips and started sucking them and passionatly kissing them, Jane allowed Maura's tounge to enter and both women's heartbeats were beating faster by the minute, Jane found herself lying back on the sofa and Maura straddeling her and kissing her neck. A number of moans escaped from Jane's mouth as Maura grasped Jane's breasts,

"Mmm Maura stop"

Maura stopped instantly with a worried look on her face,

"No, I don't mean I want you to stop, I mean we should stop we've only just admitted out feelings and we haven't been on a date yet and I don't want to rush things especially because it's you Maura"

Maura knew Jane was right and sat up on the sofa, with Jane saying this, it didn't change to fact that both women knew that they wanted each other desperately, to feel each others touch. Jane held her arms out asking for Maura to join her which she immediatly did. Jane kissed the top of Maura's head and held her tightly and Maura was enjoying every moment, they were so comfortable that they both fell asleep only to be woken by Jane's cell phone ringing. Jane opened her eyes and screwed up her face she knew exactly who it was, she answered the call,

"Rizzoli"

"Hi, it's Frost, we need you in asap"

"On my way"

Just as Jane was about to hang up the phone Maura woke up and stirred and looked up at Jane without realising she was on the phone she kissed Jane and said,

"Jane you are so beautiful"

Jane blushed and without realising Frost was on the other end of the phone kissed Maura back, snapping back into reality all Jane heard was Frost saying who was that? was that Maura?.

Jane ended the call and looked at Maura who had a I'm really sorry look on her face and besides it didn't matter Jane could never get angry at Maura.

"Don't worry about it" She assured Maura, "I'm sorry I need to go into work, looks like I'm needed" Jane continued,

"Well if they need you then why hasn't my cell phone rang..."As Maura said that her phone started buzzing and she picked it up with Frost again explaining that they needed the Doc as it was a homicide. Leaving the front door Maura asked Jane,

"Erm, Jane would you like to go on a date with me?"

Jane smiled,

"I would absoloutly love too!"

"Great well say tomorrow night at 6 and Jane wear casual clothes"

This confused Jane but she agreed, Maura was so excited she had in fact thought about taking Jane on a date before if anything ever did happen between them and now that it has, this dream date could come true and Maura was hoping that Jane would love it.

Jane came face to face with Frost grinning and Jane looked at him sternly,

"What have we got Frost?"

"A civilian come across a body whilst walking his dog, we've got the body down in the morgue, looks like he's been shot in the head and a sucide note in his pocket" Frost handed it to Jane who read it,

"Okay well I'll go and see Maura then and hope that she finds something"

Frost nodded and Jane headed off to Maura.

Maura was busy identifying what exactly happened to the mans body and she was looking at the bullet wound when Jane walked in,

"Are you sure this was a homicide Jane?" Maura quizzed and Jane held up the note and handed it to Maura,

"Well, I've had to run a few tests before I can confirm the full details, but between you and me Jane, this does look like a suicide"

Jane was shocked at Maura,

"Doctor isles did you just assume something without actually proof!" Jane started laughed and Maura didn't look at all impressed,

"May I remind you Jane Rizzoli of that wonderful dream you had"

"What wonderful dream was that then?"

Jane jumped at the sound of Frost's voice,

"Nothing for you to be worried about" Jane said defensively.

"Fine , whatever" Frost replied.

After explaining what Maura had assumed all they had to do was wait for the tests and when the tests did come through it did in fact, make the assumption correct and it was probably one of the quickest cases solved. Maura was tidying up when Jane walked in and Maura looked up and smiled,

"I was just coming to see how you were doing and if you were nearly finished" Jane smiled and Maura responded,

"I'm just about finished and I was wondering if you would like to stay at mine tonight?"

Jane nodded,

"Would have to stop at mine quicky so I can pick up a few things then"

When Maura was finished they left together and Jane went into her apartment to pick up some clothes and pyjama's, they got to Maura's and she offered coffee to Jane which was gratefully accepted.

They were both sat on the couch when Jane leaned over and kissed Maura,

"You are beautiful Maura, so damn beautiful"

Maura blushed and thanked Jane by kissing her.

"I can't wait for our very first date tomorrow" Maura admitted,

"Me either Maur and I know it's going to be just perfect"

It was getting quite late so they decided to go settled for bed and both got into Maura's bed,

"This feels so right" Maura said and Jane nodded,

"It does, it feels like this needed to happen"

Maura was embraced in Jane's arms again and they both felt incredibly comfortable, the feeling of security running through both women was high. They drifted of into a deep sleep both thinking about the next day and the date.

Jane woke up to an empty space and panicked at where Maura was, she heard a sound in the kitchen and got up to see what it was and she smiled seeing Maura set out breakfast for the two of them.

"You are amazing!" Jane said as she placed a kiss on Maura's lips but rather than breaking it deepened it,

"Ohh Maur I want you so bad" Jane said as her forehead was touching Maura's,

"Me too Jane, I need and want you but I know your right with saying we need to wait but I hope not for longer"

They sat down and ate breakfast, they were again off work today as Jane had booked it off due to Maura setting a date. Settling down on the couch they watched a bit of t.v and this was all both needed to be in each others company to feel each others, it was more than they had both ever imagined.

Looking at the time Jane decided to leave and get herself sorted and give Maura enough time for her to decide on what to wear for the date even though she was organising it, Jane knew what Maura was like and she kissed Maura goodbye. Maura was so excited she was practically bouncing around the house and talking to Bass saying how excited she was that she has a date with Jane.

At Jane's place, Jane herself was finding it hard on what to wear, Maura said casual clothes so that's jeans and top Jane thought to herself, she still wanting to look nice for Maura but decided on in the end a plain white top which complimented her figure and some neat jeans. She made herself a coffee and looked at the time, half an hour till 6 and Jane was nervous, it felt silly really she had been friends with Maura for ages and they had gone on lunch and had gone to other places with each other but knowing this was a date was nervous as hell.

Back at Maura's place, Maura was getting rather annoyed with not being able to choose what to wear, she decided to wear exactly what she had told Jane to wear casual clothes, so a t shirt, jeans and trainers. She thought it might shock Jane that she owns clothes like this but taking Jane to the Boston Pilgrims Baseball game, you can't exactly turn up wearing a dress and heels. Maura finished applying her make-up and was ready, she left her place to pick up Jane. She got to Jane's and knocked on her door, Jane opened it and stared at Maura,

"Maur you look beauitful, I didn't even know you owned clothes like that, just thought you were about dresses and heels" Jane added at the end and winked at Maura.

Maura smiled,

"Well I said it was going to be casual and no Jane you look incredible, you always do"

Jane blushed at the comment and covered it up by asking Maura,

"Where are we going then if we're dressed like this?"

"You'll find out when we get there" Maura smiled giving nothing away.

When they finally got to the stadium Jane was shocked when Maura handed her the two baseball tickets,

"I figured this would be an ideal first date" Maura grinned,

"Oh my god! Maura this is amazing! I can't believe you would do this for me and on our first date" Jane was bouncing with excitement and Maura was ecstatic at the response off Jane.

"Jane you mean the world to me and even if I don't particularly watch baseball or care much about it, I know you do if you do then I will too. I wanted to do something which you will love and never forget"

Jane pulled Maura in for a kiss,

"Your amazing!"

Getting into the stadium they got to their seats but decided to stand and the game had begun, a lot of cheering and shouting was coming from the stadium and from Jane who was shouting at her team who were losing at the moment and Maura couldn't help but smile, this was what her dream date was Jane and her having a brilliant time at a baseball game. Jane took hold of Maura's hand, Maura again shocked Jane by getting involved in the game, she started shouting,

"COME ON BOSTON!"

Jane laughed and kissed Maura,

"I love you so much" Jane blurted it out and it felt so easy saying it to Maura but she thought in her head,

_"Shit, you've done it now Jane, what happened to taking it slow"_

Maura cuddled into Jane,

"I love you to Jane Rizzoli more than anything"

Jane let out a worried sigh and held Maura tightly when the whole stadium went uproar, the Boston Pilgrims were now in the lead with seconds to go, Maura looked at an excited Jane who was now grinning and clapping her hands. The final whistle had gone and they had won and Jane cheered along with Maura.

Leaving the stadium and entering the car Jane took hold of Maura's hand,

"Maura that was the best date I've ever been on, I can't believe you did this for me and Maura I mean it I love you so much, I always have"

Tears started to well up in Maura's eyes and a lone tear fell and Jane looked worried,

"Don't look worried, it's just I've never been so happy in all my life, you are all I need Jane, I love you with all my heart I don't ever want to be apart from you"

The ride back to Maura's was a comfortable silence and entering Maura's, Jane looked at Maura and pushed her gently against the wall holding her hands up and started kissing her lips and all around her neck. She whispered into Maura's ear,

"I need you Maura, will you let me have you tonight"

All Maura could do was nod and Jane continued kissing and sucking at Maura's neck and Maura's breathing started to get heavier. Jane took off Maura's t shirt and bra then cupped her breast and started sucking her already hardened nipples, a loud moan escaped Maura.

They made there way to the bedroom and Maura could feel the wetness coming from her, she had expected it to be good with Jane but this was on another level. Jane was straddling Maura and at this point Maura was now naked, it was a lot for Jane to take in, how beautiful Maura was her body was stunning. Jane couldn't believe how lucky she was and she made her way down towards Maura's pussy, she started gently biting Maura's thighs and Maura arched towards Jane wanted more, she pleaded for Jane to make her come,

"Please Janeee!"

Jane started slowly licking the wetness coming from Maura and then started teasing her by licking her clit, without warning she stuck two fingers into her, going faster and faster, Maura couldn't control herself any longer and blissfully went over the edge screaming Jane's name. Jane was breathing so heavily right now she had never been so turned on before. She looked up at maura who was trying to control her breath and smiled,

"You..that..was...so...good" Maura tried to say and Jane smiled,

"I love you Maura"

"I love you too Jane"

Maura yawned and Jane suggested sleep,

"But I haven't had my turn with you yet"

"You always have tomorrow" Jane winked at Maura and they got comfy with each other.

Maura went to sleep rather easily and Jane looked at a sleeping Maura and smiled to herself before whispering,

"You are the best thing that's ever happened to me and I'm never letting you go ever"

**Okay so that's chapter 2, not very good at femslash so I'm sorry about that but I hope you like it, just focusing on their relationship growing at the moment :)**


	3. What Happened?

**Thanks again for reading, reviewing, following etc means a lot :) All spelling mistakes are mine as well as grammer not a strong point of mine but I hope it wont be too much of a problem! enjoy :)**

**Chapter 3 - What Happened!?**

Maura opened her eyes and yawned, she looked across and smiled at Jane who was still sleeping. She leant over and kissed Jane gently on the lips and was responded by a smile off Jane and Jane holding her arms out for Maura to snuggle into. How could Maura say no? so she cuddle into Jane, embracing every moment because still neither of them could believe that this was happening and they both wanted to make sure they were not dreaming. Jane eventually opened her eyes.

"Morning beautiful" Jane said smiling.

"Good morning Jane" Maura responded and kissed her again, this time Jane deepend the kiss and rolled Maura over so Jane now was on top. Jane sucked at Maura's lower lip and began kissing her neck but Maura had other plans she wanted her turn on Jane. Maura this time pushed Jane so she was on top,

"Your a lot stronger than I thought" Jane whispered.

Maura slowly trailed her tounge down Jane's chest and minute by minute Jane's heart was beating faster and faster and she was becoming more and more aroused. Maura went straight to Jane's breasts, feeling them and playing with her nipples. She took her mouth and slowly and playfully teased Jane's nipples. Jane moaned in pleasure and she just wanted Maura to take her over the edge, she closed her eyes and was focused on Maura and what she was doing.

"Maur...do it please" Jane let out, her breath was hitching by now Maura was teasing her so much that she needed to be taken over the edge now and begging Maura to do it was the only way it was going to happen.

"Do what Jane?" Maura knew exactly what Jane meant but she wanted to hear jane say the words to her.

"Fuck me Maura now" Jane managed to say and Maura felt her heart pounding.

Maura continued to lick down Jane's body over her stomach and she stopped just before Jane's pussy, just for a second before placing two fingers inside of her and Jane arched her back and moaned delightfully. Maura moved her fingers fast and then added her tounge, the wetness coming from Jane was incredible and Maura was so happy she could bring so much pleasure to Jane. She was pumping her fingers in and out faster and faster and her tounge was going in the same rhythm. She felt Jane tense up and she knew that she was close, a second or two later Jane screamed Maura's name, her hands were holding the sheets on the bed and breathing was irregular, she moaned Maura's name one more time as she blissfully went over the edge. Maura looked at Jane who was trying to even out her breathing and she smiled,

"You were amazing Jane, I am so turned on by you screaming my name" Maura admitted and Jane laughed gently.

"I was amazing...no Maura that was the best orgasm I've ever had, you were so good! I mean wow!" Jane was in awe.

"I love you Jane Rizzoli and I am so grateful you are in my life"

"I love you too Maura, more than anything and I'm never letting you go" Jane replied and they lay in each others arms.

Jane's cell phone buzzed and she knew what that meant, they had a case, she sighed and got up before kissing Maura. She quickly got dressed and then Maura's phone went off.

"Look's like we're both in" Maura smiled.

They both got dressed and left to where the body was found and they were greeted by Frost who explained to Jane exactly what had happened. Maura examined the body and got it sent to the morgue for furthur testing and Jane and Frost went of to find out what had happened. Jane was sat up in the office leaning back on her chair,

"Urgh, come on, we need to find something" She exclaimed, she looked at Frost and sighed.

Frost looked as fed up as Jane, he decided to ask Jane about the phone call they had.

"So...Jane, was that Maura I heard the other day in the background when I called you?" Frost grinned at Jane and she sent him a death glare.

"Frost it's none of your business who it was" Jane replied harshly.

Frost held up his hands,

"Okay, okay, I was just making a conversation"

Frost smiled and thought to himself,

_"Oh yeah that was totally Maura."_

It was getting towards lunch time and Jane's stomach was growling, she texted Maura to see if she wanted to have with lunch with her.

_Hey beautiful :) just wondering if you wanted to go to lunch with me xxx_

_I would love to Jane but I have to go somewhere and before you ask I can't tell you it's a surprise :D xxxx_

Jane looked down at her phone confused but smiling, she wondered what the surprise was but shook it off. She decided to go down to the cafe to grab a bite and a coffee and asked Frost if he wanted to come and he agreed.

Maura smiled at the text Jane had sent her, she would love nothing more than to spend time with Jane but she wanted to surprise Jane with a gift. Maura was looking to get Jane something special when a beautiful ring caught her eye, she looked at it outside of the window and smiled. This was the one, it was stunning but simple a white gold ring with a diamond, Maura went into the shop and asked to look at the ring closer and she grinned. She wondered if she could get the ring engraved which the shop did do. Maura bought the ring and walked out of the shop, she was smiling and she opened to box and examined the ring and around the band it read,

_J. I will love you forever and always. M_

Maura was still looking at the ring without realising she had crossed the road, out of nowhere Maura heard the sound of a horn and she looked up becoming face to face with a car before she knew it she was picked up and threw straight into the front of the car and on to the ground. Maura fell unconcious with blood dripping down her face and cuts all over her arms, but still grasped in her hand was the box with the ring in there.

Jane was busy drinking her coffee when her cell started ringing, she answered it and a frantic Korsak was on the other end.

"Jane! get down to the hospital now, it's Maura she's been knocked down by a car." Korsak said.

"She's been what!?" Jane's voice was shaky and her face went pale.

She closed her phone and picked up her things and ran out of the cafe with Frost following behind,

"Hey Rizzoli what's up?" Frost questioned.

Out of breath, Jane managed to squeeze out,

"It's Maura, she's been hit down by a car. I need to get to the hospital now"

Frost nodded his head and opted to drive which he did, within seconds they were at the hospital and Jane ran in and explained at the desk why she was here. A doctor showed her the way to where Maura was and she saw Korsak sat down with his head in his hands.

"What happened?" Jane asked.

Korsak looked at Jane sympathetically,

"Jane, I don't know all I know is that a call came in about a young woman being knocked down by a car and she was identified by one of the officers at the scene and they called the station."

Tears started to fall from Jane's eyes, she turned to face the Doctor and asked him some questions.

"Will she be okay?" She asked forcefully.

"Maura had some bleeding on her head which required stitches and she has a broken left arm and bruised ribs. She was very lucky that these injuries were not too serious." The Doctor explained.

Jane took a deep breath in and thanked the Doctor, Frost came running into the hospital.

"Is she okay?" He asked.

Jane nodded her head and wiped away her tears,

"She will be." She said back to Frost.

"Oh Jane, this was found at the scene in Maura's hand." Korsak handed over the box and Jane opened it and gasped at the ring inside. She took it out and examined it then saw the engraved messaged, tears started to form again and she placed the ring back into the box and into her pocket.

Jane found the Doctor again and asked if she could go see Maura and he agreed, saying that she would probably be asleep but that didn't matter to Jane, she needed to be sure that maura was okay. Korsak and Frost stayed sitting down outside of where Maura was waiting on more news while Jane went to see Maura.

Jane opened the door and her eyes fell straight to a battered and bruised Maura lying limp on the bed. Jane held Maura's hand and rubbed it gently she looked at Maura's face and gently kissed her on the lips.

"Maura, what happened to you? who did this?" Jane stared at Maura, she needed Maura to open her eyes but she didn't.

"Your going to be okay Maura that's the important thing, I though I lost you when Korsak rang me, I didn't know what to think when he told me. I love you Maura Isles so much, I love you." Jane was sobbing now, she knew Maura was going to be okay. Maybe it was overwhelming and scared tears thinking that she had lost Maura when she had only just got her. Jane was trying to calm down when out of nowhere Maura quietly spoke.

"Please don't cry Jane, I'm going to be okay, I love you."

Jane looked up and saw that Maura had her eyes open. She smiled estatically and bent down to kiss Maura again as she did this Korsak opened the door.

"Jane can I have a..." Korsak was stopped by noticing Jane kissing Maura, he cleared his throat as a signal to the two of them that he was in the room and Jane jumped and quickly spun around.

"Is the right word to use...Busted." Maura smirked and looked at Jane.

**So here's chapter 3 just thought I'd put a little drama in here but don't worry Maura is fine few injuries but fine and there now eventually found out. Not so happy about this chapter and plus it's shorter but will update another soon and it will be longer, thanks for reading :) **


	4. Dirty Talking Detective

**Hi guys I'm back, I'm sorry for not updating I haven't had the internet is like 4 months! but I'm back to writing now, hope everyone is still as interested in the story, thanks for sticking around.**

**Chapter 4 - Dirty Talking Detective.**

"Hmm that was the right word Maur." Jane looked at Maura with a small smile,

"Be back in a sec" Jane said to Maura who nodded.

Outside the room Korsak was waiting for Jane,

"What is it?" Jane asked.

"They have the man in questioning over what happened, it seems it wasn't his fault Jane, you should talk to Maura about what exactly happened" Korsak suggested.

Jane went back into the room to ask Maura what happened and Korsak sat down next to Frost.

"So are you still telling me those two aren't together?" Frost questioned.

Korsak looked away and was mumbling, they all knew Korsak wasn't very good at lying and Frost clicked onto it.

"Ah, you know something" Frost smirked.

Korsak shook his head at Frost.

"Hey, it's not me you should be asking" Korsak replied.

Jane sat down next to Maura and held her hand,

"Maur, can you tell me exactly what happened please" Jane urged.

Maura shuffled to get comfortable and replied,

"Well, I was going shopping for my lunch break and that's where I was going to get you a surprise..."

Maura stopped in her tracks.

"Oh no" Maura exclaimed.

Jane pulled out the small box from her pocket and showed it to Maura who smiled when she saw it.

"They found it at the scene, Korsak gave it to me. I didn't mean to look but..." Jane confessed.

"It's okay, I'm so glad you have it. I was going to surprise you tonight with it at dinner, It's not an engagement ring, so you don't need to worry but I just wanted to get you something special that you could wear" Maura explained.

Jane handed the box to Maura who opened it and took the ring out, she held Jane's hand and placed the ring on her finger then smiled at Jane. Jane grinned at the ring and leaned in to give Maura a kiss.

"I love it babe so much, but I don't deserve it! you deserve all the fancy things" Jane answered.

Maura chuckled,

"All the fancy things? Maura chuckled,

"No I wanted to get you this ring, so it will show you how much you mean to me and it signifies our love for each other"

Jane kissed Maura again.

"Mmhm I sure love kissing you Maur" Jane admitted and Maura nodded.

"Getting away from what happened though so I'll carry on, so I went to get the ring for you and when I walked out of the shop, I was too busy looking at the ring that I didn't realise I crossed the road" Maura held her head down.

"I feel so embarrassed that this has happened Jane, it's my own stupid fault! I could of gotten myself killed and I feel so sorry for the driver I must of given them quite a scare how is he?" Maura asked.

"Well, they had him in for questioning but I assume he's been released, and Maura there's nothing to be embarressed about these things happen, I'm just so happy your okay, I wouldn't know what to do if something had happened to you"

Maura smiled then asked Jane,

"Any chance you know when I'm getting out of here, I just want to be somewhere more comfortable, maybe if it's okay with you, I could stay at yours"

"Of course you can Maur, I was going to suggest that anyway, I could totally be the nurse and you be my patient" Jane wiggled her eyebrows teasingly causing Maura to laugh.

"Hang on one sec and I'll see if I can find the Doc"

Jane exited the room to find the Doctor first stopping to speak to Korsak and Frost,

"Guys she's fine, go in and see her if you want, I'm just going to find the Doctor to see if she can get released"

The two nodded there heads and were about to reply but got cut short when Jane hurried off.

Jane came back with the Doctor who was supervising Maura's recovery, they walked into the room and Jane smiled at Maura who returned it.

"Right, Miss Rizzoli here has asked me to release you, looking at my notes and looking at you I'd recommend a few more night's stay but you can be released on one conditon that there will be someone to care for you daily in case of any problems"

"That shouldn't be a problem, Jane said she would look after me right?" Maura questioned Jane.

"Absoloutley, I'll be waiting on her hand and foot" Jane winked at Maura.

Maura was lay down on Jane's couch trying to get comfortable whislt Jane went to make a drink, in the kitchen Jane paused and looked at the ring on her hand, she twirled it round with her finger and stared intensely at it. Thinking in her head,

_"What have I ever done to deserve you, you have no idea how much you mean to me" _

She smiled and was brought back into reality by Maura's voice,

"Erm, Jane sweetie have you got lost?"

Jane chuckled to herself then felt warm inside from being called sweetie, she walked over to the couch and saw Maura.

"Sorry babe, I was in a deep thought there, are you okay? your not in pain are you?" Jane quizzed the Doctor.

"I'm fine although I would like a coffee if there's any going"

"Shit yeah I forgot"

Jane ran off back to the kitchen to finish the drinks, she returned and passed Maura a cup. Maura took a sip and sighed and looked at Jane.

"I'm really sorry for being so clumsy and well stupid I guess"

Jane's face softened,

"Maur, don't apologise it's nothing to get worked up about and at least I get the look after you"

The two women linked hands and Jane started to stroke Maura's hand even this caused Maura's heartbeat to go a little faster.

Jane put her cup down and leaned over to kiss Maura, the kiss was slow and passionate and both women emitted moans, Jane looked into Maura's eyes full of desire.

"I so wish you wern't injured Maura, trust me I'd have you screaming my name all night"

Maura's eyes lightned up,

"My my Detective Rizzoli dirty talking, I love it! and trust me I want to scream your name all night"

Jane laughed softly, seconds later her cell phone buzzed.

"Aw man, can I not get a break around here"

She picked up her cell and answered,

"Detective Rizzoli"

"Hey it's Frost, got a homicide downtown"

"Okay be there in ten"

Jane huffed and looked at Maura,

"Duty calls"

Jane looked worried and Maura could tell,

"Jane I'll be fine, I wont move unless I have too and I have my cell phone, if theres any trouble I'll ring you"

"Okay but no moving, I swear if I come back and you've been moving, I might very well not speak to you again" Jane stuck her tounge out at Maura, she bent down and kissed Maura on the lips and said her goodbye before leaving.

Rizzoli got to the crimescene and saw Frost with the forensic team, she got out of her car and walked over.

"What we got?"

Frost took his shades of and began talking,

"Cameron Sullivan, Deceased female, early 20s, she was sexually assaulted before being killed"

Jane made a disgusted face,

"These people are sick, do you know cause of death?"

"From what forensics have told me, I'd go on strangulation but you know how they don't like to speculate, speaking of that how is Doctor Isles" Frost was grinning at Rizzoli.

"What's up with your face man? and she's fine"

"Oh nothing, just you know, you and Maura, Detective and the Doctor" Frost wiggled his eyebrows and Jane felt her face flush up and she shoved Frost away laughing.

"I'm only messing around Rizzoli, come on we got a case to crack"

Jane got back in her car ready to follow Frost back to the office, she picked up her phone and saw a message, she opened it and it was from Maura.

_I miss you already, I miss kissing you! I want my dirty talking detective back here! xxxxxxx_

Jane looked at the text and grinned to herself, she replied.

_Babe, I miss you too always, I want to kiss you so badly right now, I want to rip your clothes off and gently tease your nipples then make you cum all over my hand xxxxxx_

If Maura wanted the dirty talking Detective Rizzoli she was going to give it her. Jane sent it and drove off to the office.

Maura's phone beeped and she smiled knowing instantly it was Jane, she opened the message and started at it, her heart beating faster and breathing heavily. Damn how Jane could do this to her with just a text! She thought for a moment before replying, Maura Isles was not normally this dirty but something about Jane made her this way.

_Sweetie if you carry on talking like that I'm gonna have to touch myself, I want to fuck you so badly, I'm getting so wet thinking about it xxxxxx_

Jane was walking to her desk when she looked at the text from Maura, her face started to flush reading and she muttered to herself,

"Fuck Maura."

"What d'yah say?"

Jane jumped not realising Frost was behind her,

"Jesus man"

Frost smiled and sat down at his desk and Jane followed.

"What we got then?" She asked,

"Well we have the female's name, age, where she lives and cause of death, no fibers or hard evidence as yet."

"Well that's just great."

As Jane said that her cell rang , it was Maura.

"Maura is everything okay?" Frost looked up at Jane.

All Jane could hear down the phone was moans and whisperings of her name, was Maura...surely she wasn't, Maura was getting off with herself down the phone to Jane.

Jane bit her lip,

"That was just the starter sweetie, see you when you get back"

The line went dead and Jane started into the phone, Frost looked at her confused,

"Is she okay?"

Jane sat down and looked at Frost, her lust getting in the way of her professionalism,

"No, Frost she's not, I need to get back if that's okay?"

"Sure Rizzoli, leave me to deal with everything, nah I'm only messing you get back to your Maura, lemme know how she is."

Jane just nodded and grabbed her things and practically ran out of the door.

She got to her flat, basically speeding through the traffic and stopped outside the front door, she tried to compose herself before she entered. She walked in slowly and saw Maura breathing heavily.

"Try dirty talking Doctor"

**so there we go chapter 4, hope you enjoyed it just a bit of fun really (:**


	5. The Best Dream

**Thanks for the reviews and the new followers :) not sure where I want to go with this story as yet.**

**Chapter 5 - The Best Dream**

Maura jumped and held her hand to her chest,

"Jane you scared the crap out of me! what are you doin here?"

Jane walked over to Maura and knelt down beside her and took her hand,

"You start talking like that to me and you ask what I'm doing here?"

Maura smiled shyly,

"I'm not normally that kind of person but being with you it just comes out naturally."

"Babe, I love you, I don't care what you do I just love...although it was damn right sexy and all I wanna do now is to put it plainly, fuck you."

Maura shot her eyebrow up and looked into Jane's eyes, they were swimming with desire and she couldn't believe that Jane felt this way towards her.

Jane moved on top of Maura, she positioned herself so she wouldn't hurt Maura and she bent down and trailed her tounge across Maura's lips. Maura licked her lips and looked up at Jane.

"Do you want this Maur? I mean I don't want to hurt you."

Maura nodded her head,

"Yes, Jane you won't hurt me. I want you now."

Jane kissed Maura with such passion, she pushed her tounge into Maura's mouth and they battled with eachother. She peppered light kisses around Maura's neck, nipping at her weakest spots, Maura moaned with pleasure.

"You like that babe?" Jane whispered into Maura's ear.

All Maura could do was nod and Jane smiled. She continued to kiss and nip at Maura's neck but slowly moved down her body. Jane decided to leave Maura's top on in case it was going to hurt her, instead she moved her hands slowly up Maura's stomach up to her breasts. Jane loved Maura's breasts they were perfectly proportioned and just looked amazing. She gently teased Maura's nipples then brought her tounge in. Maura squirmed beneath her and Jane was loving every minute, there was nothing with having sex with someone but to make love now that was a different story and with Maura, Jane just couldn't believe it, this woman who she has loved for ages was now hers.

"Please Jane, I feel like I'm dying here." Maura whispered.

Jane moved down to the lower half of Maura, she took Maura's pants off, then with her teeth took off her knickers. She was met with a beautiful sight and Maura was so wet.

"Maur, your so wet babe."

Jane was met with a moan, nothing more, Maura automatically opened her legs and Jane was so tempted to just release her straight away but she wanted to tease some more. She went down to where Maura needed her the most and slipped two fingers into her wetness. Maura moaned and pushed hard against the fingers only for Jane to take them out.

"Jane, I swear to god, please just take me."

Jane couldn't help but smile.

She slipped her two fingers back into Maura's wetness, Maura's breathing was getting heavier and heavier. Seeing Maura like this was pure bliss for Jane and being able to do this to her was even better. Jane moved her fingers over Maura's clit, she removed her fingers completely for her tounge. Maura was so close to edge, she could feel the first signs of her orgasm approaching. Jane could feel Maura getting tight, so she increased her speed, sucking and licking at the most desirable places. Maura wanted to prolong her pleasure but she couldn't as soon as Jane started licking her clit, Mara shut her eyes and tried to hold on to somthing, anything. She felt herself go tight and she screamed with pleasure, screaming Jane's name. She opened her eyes to find Jane smiling at her sweetly.

"That..was..amazing I love you." Maura managed to say. Jane lay down next to Maura and held her hand, kissing her neck again.

"Jane you are so beautiful."

"No Maura, if you would of seen yourself then, now that is pure beauty."

Maura smiled, she loved how Jane could make her feel good about herself.

"I want to touch you Jane so much."

"Babe I don't want you to hurt yourself, I can wait but pleasuring you could never wait when I heard you on the phone it sent me crazy Maur, I never knew you could be so dirty, I was so turned on."

Maura giggled,

"Yeah about that, I thought you had a case?" she questioned Jane.

"Mhmm, I do but I kinda said to Frost you needed help."

Maura laughed again and snuggled up to Jane who held her close, minutes later Maura was fast asleep and Jane kissed her forehead. Shortly later, Jane decided to go out and get something for Maura, she hated to leave her but she really wanted to do a nice gesture for her. She got up and wrote a note and left it on the table next to Maura in case she was to wake up then left the apartment.

Jane was walking around trying to find the best shops for what she needed, she wanted to make a special dinner for Maura and get her a little gift. She knew that Maura was aware of her love for her but doing little things like this made Jane happy. After getting everything sorted for the dinner she decided to go to the jewllers to find something for Maura. Since Maura got her a ring which she loved dearly, Jane thought that a nice necklace would be ideal. Picking it out was the hardest part it had to be right for Maura. After spending the best part of an hour in the shop she eventually came to her desicion. It was a simple but effective necklace with M a heart then J, Jane thought it was perfect, she had put it in a box ready to give to Maura.

Back to her apartment, Jane walked in quietly and to her happiness Maura was still asleep which meant she could set up dinner for when she woke up. She gently placed the bags in the kitchen and got everything out. She settled on a nice easy pasta dish, because truth be told Jane Rizzoli was not the best cook. She was getting it all prepared then left it to cook whilst sorting the table out. She placed a table cloth over and put a bottle of wine in the middle next to the roses she bought. Sprinkling the table with rose petals, she got out two glasses and smiled at herself, although she was not the most romantic person this was good. She walked over to Maura and stroked her face then kissed her forehead, Maura stirred and looked up at Jane.

"God, I'm sorry for falling asleep."

"Maur stop apologising, I want you to rest anyway you need it, to get better."

Maura smiled then sniffed the air,

"Something smells nice."

Jane stood and held her hand out for Maura to join her,

"Well, I really wanted to do a nice dinner for you, so here you go." Jane pointed her hand to the set table.

Maura walked over and stared at the table then back round to Jane,

"Oh, Jane I love, you really didn't need to, this is amazing no one's ever done anything so great as this."

Jane pulled Maura in for a warm cuddle,

"I just want the best for you."

"You, Jane your the best for me."

Jane could feel her eyes welling up, no one had ever said that to her and it meant so much deeply, she pulled the chair out for Maura to sit down on. Jane went to look at the food which was near enough done then back to the table where she poured them both a glass of wine.

"Hmm, nice choice Jane." Maura said,

"Thanks, oh and I got you this too." Jane reached for the box in her pocket and handed it to Maura smiling.

Maura opened the box and looked at the necklace before and broke out into a smile,

"Jane, this is so beautiful, I love it, Oh my god I can't believe you've done all this for me."

Jane walked over and gently put the necklace on Maura.

"It looks stunning on you Maur, I love you."

"I love you to Jane, more than you will ever know."

Jane smiled and got the dinner served onto the plates then handed on to Maura and placed hers down on the table, they both ate their dinner in a comfortable silence.

"This is really great Jane, I didn't know you could cook so well." Maura winked at Jane who knew she was only teasing.

"Thanks, I was a bit nervous really, we all know I'm not a great cook."

"It's great honey, really it is." Maura replied.

After finishing their meals, Jane told Maura to sit down and put something on the tv so she could tidy up. Jane finished the tidying up and went to join Maura who was fighting the sleepiness.

"I can't believe I'm tired again." Maura exclaimed.

"It's okay, I want you to rest, I miss seeing your face at work."

"Me too, Jane well I mean I miss seeing your face that is."

Jane chuckled,

"I know what you meant, come here."

Maura leant on Jane, she found herself feeling the necklace, she felt safe with it round her neck, she felt safe with Jane period, she knew Jane would never let anything or anyone intentionally hurt her.

"I love you Jane and I love this necklace." Maura said then yawned.

"I love you too Maur, I could say it all the time and I would never get sick of saying it." Seeing Maura yawn, Jane stood up and held Maura too then led them to the bedroom.

"You need to sleep babe." Jane said.

"Will you be next to me?" Maura asked,

"Of course I will." Jane replied.

They both got into the bed and Jane held Maura close to her, she gently stroked up and down on her back, Jane stared up at the ceiling, she ould hear Maura's breathing even which was an indication that she was asleep, she still kept her arm around Maura and held her. She smiled to herself, how did this happen, how had she got Maura she had only wished for this to happen all the time an now it was happening. Maura was so different to Jane but Jane knew this was the most important thing between the two of them, they were different but so close. The chemistry between them was electric, no one could dismiss it and now that Jane had Maura she was never going to let go. Jane looked at Maura and smiled she muttered to herself.

"That was the best dream that could of happened to me."

And with that she fell soundly asleep still holding Maura.

**Okay, so it's all a bit mushy but who doesn't like mushy sometimes :) it will have more drama added to it I promise, but nothing to bad... thanks for sticking around and reading.**


End file.
